


Wrong Place, Wrong Time

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><a href="http://justtoogaytofunction.tumblr.com/post/92342812137/just-imagine-chris-and-darren-coming-home/">justtoogaytofunction said:</a></b> Just imagine Chris and Darren coming home, stripping off clothes with every step, half hard, and then finding a load of starkids in their hot tub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Place, Wrong Time

“Mm,” Darren groans softly. “I have been waiting for this  _all_ day.”

“Me too,” Chris shares, and he’s immediately surging forward, forcefully crashing his lips against Darren’s mouth, his tongue eagerly pressing back in between Darren’s lips. They’re both equally desperate for each other tonight, pushing their bodies close together.  

Generally, with long nights ahead of them, they take their time worshipping, pulling moans and groans out of each other, making sweet, slow love, enjoying every minute by kissing, sucking, nipping, licking, and teasing. Yet despite the lengthy hours before them, tonight they can’t wait to just  _get to it_ , already too hungry and horny to bear anything but.

“Hot tub?” Chris suggests, and Darren’s only nodded once before Chris is pressing another fervent kiss to his lips, Darren’s blissful “absolutely” lost in Chris’s mouth. Chris’s hands wander enthusiastically down Darren’s torso, and they’re already unzipping Darren’s pants when Darren’s own hands slip beneath Chris’s shirt.

They’re at the glass door to the deck when Chris sees them, all of Darren’s friends huddled close together in the water, watching them through the door and giggling like maniacs, and although he should be angry that he’s half-hard and  _interrupted_ , he instead laughs against Darren’s mouth and pulls away slowly.

Darren, however, doesn’t find it as humorous. After he scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and Chris points outside, he slams the glass door open. “Guys, what the fuck?!”

Chris stands with his face in his hands, laughing quietly. “Oh my god.”

“What are you all doing here?!”

“We’re clearly enjoying the benefits of your friendship,” Brian supplies, and around him, everyone’s still laughing. “It’s pretty awesome. Thank you.”

Joey points towards Darren’s unzipped pants and feigns embarrassment. “Thank God we’ve seen Darren in various states of undress, because if not, this would be really embarrassing for you.”

“Get out,” Darren hisses, crossing his arms over his chest. Chris is sure if his brain wasn’t so muddled with lust at the moment, he would find this just as funny.

Lauren frowns. “But the cockblocking has only just beg—”

“ _Out_!”


End file.
